


Changing Motion of Surrender

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really like this - like me telling you what to do.  Don't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Motion of Surrender

The first time it happened, they were wrestling half-heartedly for who had to get up and go get in the shower first. They knew from long experience that the two of them showering together was only good if they had time to play, and they were due in the 'gate room in a half hour, for a mission to PX4-756.

John grabbed Rodney's wrists, holding him pinned to the bed and laughing. The laughter evaporated at the look on Rodney's face. Open and longing, in a way that John had never seen before, but it was so quickly hidden that he couldn't be sure that he'd actually seen it. "Rodney?"

But Rodney twisted his arms in a move that John had taught him, freeing himself and rolling out from under him. "You win, John. I'll go first."

As he padded off to the shower, John was left sitting on the edge of the bed, wondering what had just happened. Rodney was never shy about asking for something he wanted or needed, so John was honestly confused.

By the time Rodney returned from the shower, towel wrapped around his hips, John had decided that it was all in his imagination, and he'd put the thought aside. Grabbing up his own towel, he headed to the bathroom.

Over the next few days, John couldn't help but watch Rodney. Covertly, eyes instantly averting whenever Rodney looked back, but he watched. He wanted to see that look again, see if he could figure out what had caused it. But he never saw so much as a hint of that longing, not even when they were in bed together.

***

The next time, they were on a mission, and Rodney was insisting that they needed to give the locals a little less time to come to an agreement. He had been in the middle of research on the chair and was making no secret of the fact that he wanted to get back to it.

"Rodney, shut up," John said, never letting the smile off his face. "These nice people have food that they're willing to trade for a minimum of medical supplies. The least we can do is let them take their time in going over the terms of the treaty."

"But -"

John reached out and grabbed Rodney's wrist firmly. "No buts, McKay. Shut it!"

Miraculously, he did just that. When John glanced over, a little concerned despite himself, he saw that same look of longing. Then he noticed that Rodney was making no effort to pull his hand away, and something went _click, click, click_ inside his head, pieces moving around and fitting together.

Tightening his hand slightly, he watched as Rodney still made no effort to free himself. Instead, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. John couldn't help the fact that his smile got a bit wider. Somehow, he thought he could do something with this.

He dropped Rodney's hand and turned his attention back to the matters at hand. When they got back to Atlantis was soon enough to play with his new-found knowledge.

In the meantime, he took his time answering the headwoman's questions, making sure that she understood everything involved in the trade and that both sides felt that they were getting the best deal possible.

Rodney, amazingly enough, complained very little, and the few times he did it only took a look or two from John to stop him in his tracks. John thought that it was almost heady, the kind of power that implied.

The walk back to the jumper was long, but everyone was in a good mood, and it went quick. John couldn't resist the urge to get inside Rodney's personal space, over and over again, till Rodney stopped and asked "Is there a problem, Colonel?"

"No problem, McKay. None at all." But the look that John gave Rodney was loaded with meaning, meaning that Rodney caught if his accelerated breathing was any indication.

Once they arrived back at Atlantis, they met with Doctor Weir, getting their debriefing out of the way. When it was finally over, Rodney stood, saying, "Well, now that making nice with the locals is over with, I can go back to my research."

John followed him out of the meeting room, taking him by one wrist. "We'll meet for dinner?"

"I don't plan on eating dinner, Colonel. I'm behind on the research I should be doing. We need the chair operational if we intend to defend ourselves."

Tightening his hand, John repeated, attempting to put more meaning in his words. "We'll meet for dinner. You'll be ready for a break by then."

Rodney's eyes widened, and he seemed to be unable to catch his breath. "Ye-es. I guess I can take a break for supper." He made no effort to break away, though, and John tightened his hand even more before suddenly releasing him with a grin.

"See you later, Rodney."

"Right." And then Rodney turned away, hands already moving as he started talking to Radek about what they'd discovered while the team had been offworld.

***

At dinnertime, John showed up at the chair control room. Rodney was busy with two laptops, doing something arcane with the chair while Radek stood to one side and watched. John caught his eye and tipped his head towards Rodney, silently asking if it was safe to interrupt.

Radek nodded, and John cleared his throat. "It's time for dinner, Rodney."

"Not now, Colonel. I've just got to - " and Rodney twisted a connection that sparked, causing him to swear under his breath.

"Now, Rodney. You'll think better if you eat something." John deliberately loomed over Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney stood up suddenly, bringing their height much closer. "If you insist. I'll just come back after we eat."

John grinned and lifted an eyebrow. "I think you might be busy, but we'll see."

Blushing, Rodney glanced at Radek, then tugged down his jacket and walked out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster. From out in the hallway, John heard him say, "Coming, Colonel?"

With another glance at Radek, who was grinning and shutting down the laptops, John followed Rodney out and down to the mess hall.

"Oh, goody. Fake chicken served with green potato-things. Thank you so much for interrupting my important research so that I can eat this," Rodney grumped, making John smiled. For all Rodney's complaining, he was still loading his tray down with the food, picking up a piece of spice cake to round it out and carrying it to one of the tables. John took his own tray and followed, settling down next to him.

They ate in relative quiet, for once, Rodney in his normal hurry and John at a more measured pace. Finally, though, both trays were pushed back, and John sat back with a sigh of contentment.

Rodney, on the other hand, was practically vibrating. "I should get back to my research. God knows when I'll have time to work on it again."

"Do you have to? I thought we might go back to my room, watch some of the new Doctor Who."

"But I -"

John closed one hand on Rodney's wrist again, gently. "C'mon, Rodney. Let's go."

"Um, okay." Rodney stood, picking up his tray and bussing it. John watched him for a moment, mentally mapping out his features, then shook himself and followed.

They didn't speak as they walked down the corridor, but Rodney was still tight with that tension that had seemed to grip him all day. As soon as the door opened, John pounced, pushing Rodney through and thinking _close, close, close_ at the door, which instantly complied.

Shoving Rodney up against the door, John kissed him. Rodney struggled for a moment, trying to turn them, but John pressed more firmly, running his hands down to Rodney's and shoving them up against the cool metal.

Rodney gasped and John took advantage of his open mouth to deepen the kiss. His tongue dipped into Rodney's, taking and tasting. Finally, he broke it, keeping Rodney pinned against the door.

"You like this, don't you?" John leaned in even harder, making up for what he lacked in mass with sheer force, feeling Rodney's erection hard against his belly.

"I - I do." Rodney looked confused, though, and John backed off a little. He didn't normally come on this strong with Rodney and he didn't want to scare him off. "Don't - don't stop."

John licked a long strip up Rodney's neck. "You sure? You don't like it, I can back off."

"No!" Rodney's hands clutched at him tightly, convulsively, and John smiled against Rodney's shoulder. He _knew_ he'd been reading things right.

Having established that Rodney liked it when he took control, John gentled his voice. "Take your clothes off and get on the bed."

Rodney didn't move.

John took a step back and put some steel in his voice. "Now, Rodney." With a glance at him, Rodney nodded and stepped forward, already unzipping his jacket. John watched him, clearly making Rodney nervous if the shaking hands were any indication.

When Rodney was naked, he paused, studying John who was still dressed. "John?"

"On the bed, Rodney. On your back."

Rodney kept shooting nervous glances towards him, and he decided it was time to try and do something about it. Toeing off his shoes, he crawled up on the bed and over Rodney, hands skimming over skin as he moved.

"Hands above your head," he whispered, gratified when Rodney immediately obeyed. "You really like this - like me telling you what to do. Don't you?"

"Well, it's not really a surprise, is it, John? They say 'Dominant in the boardroom, submissive in the bedroom,' don't they? Not much different when it comes to being in charge of a sci- "

John had to laugh. "Rodney? Shut up."

"Shutting up now." As a reward, John licked one of his nipples, then bit it. The reaction was reassuring - Rodney gasped, back arching up off the bed.

John turned his full attention to playing with Rodney's nipples; biting, twisting and pinching, till Rodney couldn't hold back small sounds of pleasure, shoulders rolling on the bed. When he pulled back to examine his handiwork, one of Rodney's hands came up, and he said, "No, please don't stop!"

Grabbing the offending hand, he pushed it back down. "Do I need to tie you up, Rodney?"

From the way that Rodney's eyes rolled back and the moan that broke from him at that, John took it as a yes. Standing up, he slid his belt off, drinking in the way that Rodney watched with wide eyes.

Looping the belt around Rodney's wrists, he secured them snugly. There wasn't anything to tie them to, but from the look on Rodney's face, it wasn't necessary. Putting them back above Rodney's head, he said again, "Don't move them." Then he took advantage of being up to undress, moving slowly so that Rodney could watch.

Naked, he crawled back over Rodney, pausing to lick at the head of his cock which was iron-hard and dripping. Rodney moaned, hips rocking up. "I don't think so, Rodney," he said, pinning his hips to the bed.

"Oh, please, John, please," Rodney whimpered, but his hips stopped rocking and he held perfectly still except for the rapid fall and rise of his chest. John stopped and knelt up to admire the pretty picture he made.

"Maybe I should leave you like this for a while. I could read some of my book," he said teasingly. He expected an objection from Rodney, but he didn't get it. Instead, Rodney bit his lip and looked at him pleadingly.

He didn't really want to leave Rodney like that. What he wanted was the one thing that Rodney had never given him - he wanted to be inside Rodney. But that was one thing that he couldn't just take. So he slid up Rodney's body and kissed him deeply. When he broke away, both of them were panting, and he couldn't help the thrust against Rodney's hip. "I want to fuck you. Can I, Rodney?"

Rodney started to shake his head, and John swallowed against the rising lump of disappointment. Rodney had always been the top when they were fucking, and John _knew_ that, but he'd been so hopeful. As he reached past him to pick up the lube off the nightstand, he was surprised when Rodney said, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just... go slow. I - I don't like it much, but you won't hurt me."

Making a silent note to find whoever it was that hurt Rodney and beat them to death, John said, "Don't worry. It won't hurt. You might even enjoy it." Inside his own head, he vowed that Rodney _would_ enjoy it, or he'd stop.

When he shifted between Rodney's legs, he discovered that his erection had wilted, and Rodney looked vaguely like a martyr about to be led to the stake. It was almost enough to change his mind, but he thought maybe that he could get Rodney past this, and wouldn't that be a good thing?

Mind made up, he backed up till he could get Rodney's legs over his shoulders. When he ducked his head low enough to lick a path over Rodney's balls, he was rewarded with a gasp, but when he tried to tug Rodney higher so that he could reach further back, Rodney tried to stop him, legs trying to slam shut like the prom queen's after the dance.

Unfortunately for Rodney, John was already between his legs and prepared for it. "Relax, Rodney, just relax. You're tied up, you can't fight this."

Slowly, Rodney's legs relaxed, and John rewarded him by licking a line from his balls as far back as he could reach. It took some twisting, but he managed to get his hands on Rodney's cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing the tiny entrance.

John didn't dive right in, as much as he wanted to. Rodney was far too tense to enjoy it, and he _wanted_ Rodney to enjoy it. So he licked around the area, only slowing edging in to the small hole.

The first time he dragged his tongue across it, Rodney whimpered, his body arching up and away from John's mouth. John waited patiently till Rodney relaxed again, and then he did it again and again. Gradually, Rodney stopped moving away, and John took that as a invitation to move further.

Forming his tongue to a point, he slid it a little way in to Rodney, just as far as the tight muscles would allow him. Rodney was trembling under him, and John didn't push it, instead obsessively tongue fucking him that much and no more. Gradually, Rodney relaxed, letting him slide a little further in.

When he finally stopped because his jaw couldn't take any more, Rodney's cock had gone back to being mostly hard, and John smiled inwardly at that. "That - that wasn't so bad," Rodney gasped out, which only made him smile wider.

"It gets better, Rodney." Picking up the abandoned bottle of slick, he poured some on Rodney's stomach, laughing at the face that Rodney made. "Don't worry - you won't care in a few minutes."

Slicking up his fingers thoroughly, he dragged them back, over Rodney's cock and balls to that tiny hole. It clenched tight again, and John sighed internally. Circling it with one finger, he gently tried to get Rodney to relax.

Gradually, the muscles did, and John slid the tip of one finger inside. At the same time, he leaned down and kissed Rodney deeply. "It's okay, Rodney. I'm not going to hurt you - just relax and let me in," he murmured into Rodney's mouth.

Some of the tension drained out of Rodney. "I know," he said, taking a deep breath and obviously forcing himself to relax. John's finger slid in a little deeper, and then a little more. Rodney didn't look like he was enjoying it, but he didn't look like he was in any pain, either. Carefully, John felt around till he could feel Rodney's prostate, and then he rhythmically massaged it, until Rodney was moaning, his cock back to being fully hard.

"Good?" John asked.

"Uh huh." Rodney didn't seem inclined to say anything further, and John let him fall silent, lost in what John was doing to his body.

When he slipped his finger free, Rodney groaned, hips coming up off the bed. Reslicking his fingers, he went back, this time with two. Rodney took them much easier, letting John relax as well. This was really going to work.

Only when three fingers were moving easily inside Rodney did John finally stop. Slicking both hands in the remainder of the lube on Rodney's stomach, he wrapped one around Rodney's cock and the other around his own, getting them both well coated.

Shifting up on his knees, he spread his own knees, spreading Rodney's legs wider. Rodney looked up at him with both fear and trust in his face, and John couldn't help the way that he paused, wanting to touch Rodney with more than lust, but not sure it would be welcome.

Instead he ducked his head, wrapping lube-slick hands around Rodney's hips and lifting him slightly. Carefully, slowly, he pressed against Rodney's entrance, feeling it give under the pressure.

Rodney's cock was only half hard, but John wrapped one hand around it and stroked it gently, forcing himself not to move any more than that, letting Rodney adjust to the way he was starting to penetrate.

He was being so careful, in fact, that Rodney opened his eyes, said "For Christ's sake," and _shifted_ so that he was sliding in before he could stop himself.

It was warm, and slick, and so very fucking tight inside Rodney, and John gasped. Rodney smiled, the expression only a little shadowed, and John grinned back. "Oh, I'm so going to get you for that."

Letting go of Rodney's cock, he stretched out, taking Rodney's bound hands in his. His hips started to move slowly, but deep. Rodney groaned, and John echoed it back. "God, it feels good, Rodney."

"I like it too." Rodney sounded shocked by that, and John laughed.

"Told you so."

"Oh, shut up and fuck me, you bastard." So John did, trying to angle things right so that he was sliding past Rodney's prostate on every stroke, leaving him speechless and shaking. Taking advantage, he leaned down so that he could kiss Rodney, never letting up the steady strokes.

Only when Rodney was twisting and panting did John stop kissing him, only so he could pull back enough to get a hand between them. "C'mon, Rodney. Want you to come for me."

Rodney was sweating and twisting, his mouth drawn back in a grimace as if he couldn't... quite... get there.

Trying to help him get over the last hurdle, John leaned down and whispered. "Come for me, Rodney, and I'll find a better way to tie you up."

That did it, pushing Rodney over. With a loud cry, he came, pulsing over John's hand and stomach. The pleasure John got from the relaxed look of slack jawed pleasure on Rodney's face was enough to push him over the line, and he fell as well.

He collapsed with an grunt, and quickly rolled to one side before Rodney could complain about being crushed. Exhausted and pleased, he curled around Rodney's body, pillowing his head on Rodney's shoulder.

"You okay there, Rodney?"

Rodney's mouth moved for a long second before he seemed to be able to get any sound out. It made John think disturbingly of badly dubbed kung fu movies, actually, and he had to fight the urge to laugh. "Yeah, I think... that was okay."

"Just okay?" John feigned being hurt, just to get an eyeroll in response.

"Yes, yes, you're wonderful, a truly miraculous lover, and I enjoyed it." Rodney snorted. "Now, oh, wonderful one, if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything," John answered.

"Untie my hands?"

John smiled and did so, taking a moment to make sure that the circulation hadn't been cut off, and to rub the faint red marks where the belt had cut into skin. "Do you think you might want to try that again, Rodney?"

Rodney took a minute to think about it, and then said, "Yeah, I think we could. I, uh, really enjoyed you being in charge."

"I noticed." John couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. Rodney snorted again, then tackled him, rolling him on his back, pinning him down lightly. "Okay, okay, I yield!" John said, laughing.

"Don't get any big ideas. It's fine once in a while, but if you think that you're always going to be in charge in bed, you're crazier than your hair would imply."

"Never, Rodney. I know better." And John did - he realized how big a deal this was to Rodney, that Rodney didn't give up control lightly, and he knew he couldn't take advantage of that. "Hey, you want a shower?"

Rodney grimaced. "No, I thought I'd lie here and slowly congeal. Yes, I want a shower, and no, you can't come with me."

"Aww, you never let me have any fun." But he kissed Rodney and let go so that he could get up. Once he was out of sight, John let the serious expression that he'd been hiding cross his face. Things weren't perfect, but maybe he could use what he'd learned to help in the future.

Yeah, the future was looking good.


End file.
